


The thing between life and me

by Axeex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Humor, League of Legends - Freeform, Lux - Freeform, Multi, Multipairing, Rakan - Freeform, Xayah - Freeform, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeex/pseuds/Axeex
Summary: After tasting a bit about what truly life feels like, Lux decides that she will be no longer Demacia's puppet. Now, she would live her life as how she wants it. [Lux x Rakan x Xayah].





	The thing between life and me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ BELOW!  
> So hello everybody! My name is Martín (Martin in English, duh), I’m 15 years old and I’m here to show you this story. I’m going to warn you that my native language is Spanish, not English! I write this because I really like Lux and I feel really inspired with the new champions. I don’t have any acquaintance in English, I just know what I learned by myself.  
> So, please, expect some grammatical errors and narration lacking. I have planned to every chapter to be close to an amount of 10,000 words.  
> If you see any issue, PLEASE make me to know to it! Thank you!

1\. Everybody’s fool

Lux walked down across the demacian streets with a steady steep, avoiding people occasionally and apologizing whenever she bumped into someone. Her bright smile never faltered, shining in every corner and making her cheery mood very visible. Her usual light armor was nowhere to be seen but instead there was a light orange dress that was swinging gracefully with the wind breeze. Her feet were wearing a nice pair of white heels that were walking across the dense crowd without any visible problem. Even her face normally clean, was covered with blush and lipstick that made her look like an angel, a very cute angel.  
The mass of people quickly led her walk towards the park in the middle of the city, a perfect place for her needs right now, allowing her to pretend to be just enjoying the day and ‘telling ‘ to everyone to not disturb her in any way. It was one of her favorite place since she was a toddler, when the only thing that mattered were her toys and the beautiful light that looked like to follow her to everyplace. She was in one of her best moods in months, and that meant that she didn't want to stand anybody. Unfortunately, that was something that the people didn’t seem to understand. Ignoring the gazes of curious, fans and a lot of people who she didn’t waste a single bit of her time trying to decipher, she made her way into a bench was below an Almond-tree already fully flowered. Her body dropped with grace in the wood and her back settled comfortably between the curves. She sighed slowly, feeling safe, and smiled one more time, looking up to the beauty of the place, her mind wandering between unimportant, dark things that always were in her mind and the thing that really mattered in that moment.   
Her date will be there in any minute.  
Uh-huh, think it feels really weird, almost unnatural. Lux was partly proud about not living her life free or concerns, not being even close to that kind of girl. That’s why having a date was completely out of place. She just didn’t have time to do it, always busy. Unlike almost everyone else, Lux was the type who was ready for any type of situations that life could bring, and if life didn’t brings it, she herself finds it. It was in her blood, almost printed forcefully deep into her brain. To obey orders from her superiors or to attend any demand from the League, which was mostly summoning stuff. In fact, something in her mind felt wrong when Ezreal, all of sudden, asked her to hang out. It was spontaneous and very casual, from her point of view. It surprised her. And the whole thing between this and her actual life situation made unable to remember her last time dedicated to herself, like just forget everything and live the moment, to stop thinking for some time and doing things like these. That big, sad bubble that was surrounding her was suddenly fallen apart, leaving her into a sea of feelings, feelings that she was unable to recognize. The light mage was really alarmed. She actually has never gone out with a boy? Flirt whit someone? Broke some rules? Holy God, she CAN’T even remember the last time she ate ice-cream! Maybe that time when the League offered it as a dessert in the dining hall..?   
Well, the ice-cream didn’t really matter right now.  
“Everyone is thinking that we are a couple. So why not give us a chance?” were the words that she was remembering over and over, the words Ezreal told her. And just like that, he asked her. It wasn’t the best choice words for someone to use to ask a girl to go out, not quite, but it was enough for her. He asked because he wanted to try.  
Lux liked the thought of to have accepted because she wanted, too. Not because someone ordered her to do it, or because of the good of someone, no. She did it because she actually never went a date with someone in her whole life. As bad it looked, is how it is.  
And it wasn’t the first time she was asked to something like that. Her peacefully life (the most peacefully possible when you are training your magic every day, 12 hours)with her brother, was taken aback with a wave of marriage proposals when she turned thirteen years old, a lot of them having politics strings hide in them, irremediably involving her. If that weren't enough, she discovered that her brother was going to be sent away from her to the endless ward between Noxus and Demacia. That scared the hell out of her; the thought of not seeing her brother and to marry a filthy stranger only will ruin her badly. But against all odds, every proposal was rejected kindly, her family shooing them without any apparent reason. Everyone was surprised when they found out it, especially she. At least she was saved from the marriage thing, and Lux foolish believed that her family actually loved her and respected her decision. Now she already knew that was done because she already had a place in the military thanks to her potential in magic, oh, and because their parents expect the same of her that her brother did. She grew up as an emotionless child, with her brain almost washed up by her own country. That was an obscure stage in her life, but the League helped her a lot with her test to accept her in it. And now, that was a sad memory she is still trying to erase nowadays.  
She was completely unhappy with the thought about how her life went, her control in her life quickly vanishing as time goes by. Every teen or adult should have at least one date; it was her right, true?! It doesn’t matter she was a little late, right? That’s why she accepted Ezreal’s proposal. It wasn’t her fault that she’s got horrible parents that dumped her into the first military program they found and an uncaring brother who only thinks about Demacia. The constant need to risk herself in order to make the safeness of Demacia true was slowly driving her very mad. That’s the other reason she joined the League. To try to be as far away as possible from Demacia and her parents, and also to rebuild his relationship with Garen. But that was still a work in progress, a very slow one…  
“I doesn’t matters right now. I didn’t have choice,” she thought, trying to cheer her up.   
The first date was something very important to a girl, or it was something a lot of people say. Lux didn’t know if she was supposed to feel nervous or not, never have done like this before. She heard something about it from Janna, her friend. She said that she was looking to a date with this guy Ekko. Lux secretly looked up to her, growing in a place like Zaun and be as she is, so kind and polity. If Janna talks about dates, maybe she went already in one. If she could do it, Lux also could.   
Her skills in this sort of thing, however, are totally a disaster, never caring to learn. Yes, she could handle almost everything that could happen, like an attempt to murder or crazy people (THIS IS NOT A MISSION, STOP BRAIN), but a date..? That… wasn’t in the protocol.   
A pair of minutes was enough to her little head to make her insecure. She was Lux, she was never insecure. She’s got superior tactics on EVERYTHING. But there she was, feared of a date. What if she messes up everything? What if she did something that embarrasses her in front of Ezreal? What would do Janna now?!  
“When you are nervous, try to count to ten and…” she forgot her words.  
Losing shamefully any control in herself, her senses kicked in instantly, ordering to her to run away the quickest possible from a possible social disaster. As she started to stand up, her plan of escape was destroyed when her ears picked something that it looked like sighs and murmurs coming from the right side of the park. She turned around her head, right to the silhouette of a familiar champ coming in the distance.  
Ezreal was walking confidently towards her, holding something in his hand that it looked like a bouquet of white roses. Lux’s heart fluttered a bit, her eyes watching it expectantly. The guy was unconscious stealing glances from a lot of females, watching him with an awestruck expression, wondering where that man came from and who the lucky lady was. Lux noticed, amused, the look on their faces, before complete respectful, now completely jealous and envious direct to her while seeing the blonde walking towards her. She smiled and took her time to notice what he was wearing. Tight blue jeans were marking his long legs. His chest was cowered by a completely normal T-shirt that was saying something about a museum and a leather black jacket. Also he was using some pair of cool shoes, if she wasn’t wrong in using “cool” on them. She liked that, expecting something more pretentious and more... Ezreallistic? But she was gladly silent. Also she didn’t find his bow in his arm. Lux did secretly a note in her head to try to not summon her staff. She was doing the same effort.  
When Ezreal stopped right in front of her with a white smile, she wasn’t greeted with the usually cocky smirk he was used to have, instead was just a normal, warm smile. And it was just for her. She smiled, too, and they did visual contact that seemed to last a pair of seconds, when he spoke first.  
“You look beautiful with that dress. I like it,” he said softly with what seemed an honest compliment. Lux’s cheeks blushed just a little. That only contributed to make Ezreal’s smile only bigger, if that was possible. Lux cursed herself for acting like a dork teen. But again, wasn’t what she wanted? "This is for you,” he rushed a bit, making Lux to turn her glance and watch him stretching out his arm to give her the bouquet. She counted exactly 12 roses. “I didn't know if you liked roses, but I picked the white ones. The lady from the store told me that means purity and innocence. It reminded me of you.”  
Ok, Lux was about to put the dumbest expression in her face right now and right there, but she wasn’t the best spy of Demacia for no reason. Her excitement only showed as another of hers bright smiles as she received the gift carefully. Her hands clutched the paper like they could break at any moment. The fresh smell flooded her tiny nose. Her nose instantly decided it liked it.  
“Thank you, they are beautiful,” she admitted deeply while watching them, never having a gift like that from someone, but her smile declined a little when she figured out something. “Oh, no I didn’t bring you anything!” she cried almost painfully. Ezreal raised an eyebrow. “I’m really sorry!”  
Ezreal just chuckled to her antics, making her confuse. He walked to her left side and putted his arm across Lux’s shoulders, attracting her towards him. That only served to make her give a little jump in response to the sudden act. The light mage watched him with wide eyes, asking silently what he was doing  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m the one who is buying things here,” he assured, making lux to shrug in embarrassment. “After all, you are my special date, ain’t you?”  
Lux smiled a little and relaxed considerably, comfortable with it. She leaned a little into Ezreal’s shoulder, enjoying the confortable warm who welcomed her.  
“I guess so,” she agreed. “Shall we go? I don’t want to waste the day!”  
Ezreal smiled and nodded quickly, brushing slightly her shoulder. The couple started to walking to the opposite direction which Lux came from.  
After discussing a few minutes, they’d decided to go to buy some ice-cream. Lux was very insistent, saying that she just got the wish to do it right now. Ezreal were completely fine by that, afraid of being targeted by her wrath. Lux quickly looked around suspiciously and, before even the people started to recognize them again, Lux modified the light surrounding them and casted a little disillusionment charm to avoid any unwelcomed gazes with a little wag of her hand. To the others, they’re just another couple waking in the park, not two famous champions from the League.  
As the walk goes by, Lux learned that Ezreal liked to talk, a lot. He talked about his job, his expeditions, his treasures, his family, his friends, but mostly, about himself. However, it was very different to what the things he said in the League. In any moment he didn’t sound cocky or pretentious, he was just telling her things about him. She talked some times and answered some of his questions about her life, like her favorite color (which was yellow), and her hobbies. She surprised him when she said that she like to sing. However, after a little demonstration from Lux, Ezreal tried to tell her as kind as possible that she wasn’t very good… The light mage was delighted and just laughed, very glad about it and also happy that he didn’t try to talk about her family.   
They stopped at the ice-cream stand, Ezreal gesturing her to pick. She pointed to her favorite flavors of ice-cream: vanilla and chocolate. Ezreal was right when he tried to guess which her most liked flavor was, and he hit vanilla, but he confessed that he didn’t expect her like to chocolate. She found it strange, but it was forgotten quickly. The boy picked only strawberry and paid for both of them. They started to walk again, now with Lux having her attention divided between her food and her date, amusing Ezreal. They walked for a full hour, talking and joking without non-stop.   
Lux was having the time of her life. So this is what she has been missing those years! If every date were like this, she is more than willingly to go out every date Ezreal asked her. It was so much fun, so different to anything similar she had tried before. They learned things about each other, making Lux feel great to know more about him.   
Eventually, they both finished their appetizer. Lux made sure that he was looking away and discreetly sucked her fingers, extracting any rest of ice-cream that could have remained. Finally, the couple dropped the napkins in a nearby trash can. Lux sighed with a full stomach and repressed a burp, her body protesting and she ignoring it.  
“Do you like movies?” he told her suddenly.   
Lux eyes perked up, looking at him with interest, her mind working to the speed of the light, telling the unworthy information that, again, she was unable to remember the last time she watched a movie, too. However, this time no thoughts come to her more time than necessary. Ezreal was asking her to do it now.  
“I love them,” she answered, not completely honestly, but he didn’t have to know that.  
Ezreal smiled to her. Moving his arm, he grabbed Lux’s hand and started to walk, dragging her with him. That only served to make Lux blush in nervousness one more time. Recovering fast, she started to walk again, trying to not let her face to see. Then, he slipped out of his pocket something that made her eyes wide in shock. In his hands, was a pair of tickets of one of the latest successful movie, My Immortal. She watched him incredulously, almost starting to cry in excitement. He was taking her to a ROMANTIC movie?! A guy?! Lux never felt so eagerness to watch a movie in her whole life. And how in the world did she know about the movie? Janna, of course. That girl…  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the cinema in the distance. Lux quickly rushed to the entry, this time her dragging him with an unknown force. In order to protect his safeness, Ezreal swallowed his complaints and only had two seconds to give the tickets to the Ticket clerk, who only smiled to the show and allowing them to go in. Crossing the double door, Lux’s eyes started immediately to find where the Room 2 was, her task being hampered by the people passing by. Ezreal take the opportunity to walk to the shop and buy some popcorn and drinks for them to eat. After paying everything, he turned around to seek for her date, which was waiting impatiently next to the room of their movie. He smiled sheepishly to her and walked straight to her side, giving to her a pack of popcorn. The blonde gratefully accepted it with a smile and rushed him to get in. Climbing a little staircase, they were greeted by an almost-empty room. The only people there were very far away from them, seated down comfortably and waiting to the movie to roll. Maybe they were almost alone because the golden time of the movie was already done. She went a little nervous by the thought of not having anyone close to them, but she erased immediately. They selected a random row of chairs and sat down, Ezreal drinking some cola and Lux already bunching her food with extra force.  
My Immortal was a story about two lovers who loved each other, but their love being impossible thanks to the horrible parents from the woman, who were totally opposed because the guy was from a humble family. After the first scene when the lovers see each other for the first time, the movie develops itself by the next events full of drama and tragic moments. Lux found it very cliché, but she was nowhere close to arguing, actually having fun.  
As they watched the movie, Lux could swear that sometimes Ezreal were definitely more touched than her, sometimes trying to control his feelings. With extreme amused eyes, Lux watched Ezreal while the saddest scene went by.  
“Forget about your family, Amy!” the boy, with the name Ben, pleaded to her dramatically. “Your family won’t understand our love!”  
“I can’t just forget them, Ben,” Amy said, her eyes unnerving Lux with how powerful and sad they looked. “I can’t turn them away… Ben… I’m sorry… They just want the best for me…”  
Then, Amy walked away, far from her lover, which could only see her with tears in his eyes, and with one of the most heartbreaking expression in his face that Lux has ever seen. She almost crushed her popcorn as seeing Ezreal letting drop the tiniest tear down his face. By some unknown force, he seemed to find out because he quickly brushed the tear away, cleared his throat, and tried to be the most manly possible, failing miserably because his still red-wet eyes.   
“Don’t worry about it, Ez,” she whispered confidently with a smile to him, also making sure that she wasn’t missing the movie. “I’m not tellin’ anyone. Don’t worry.”  
He only scowled at her amused face, turning his head away to hide his blush on his cheeks. Seconds later, he managed to thank her.  
In the end, Lux loved the beginning to the end of the movie, enjoying everything and its characters. After so many problems, the lovers ended fleeing together in order to be happy, far, far away from every accusing eye. Their family never found them.   
Watching this wonderful end, very, very deep in her mind, Lux toyed with the idea to flee. Flee with someone… Ezreal? Flee away from her family and stay in peace…  
That idea was destroyed almost an instant later, her mind calling her mental. She only will get killed by her own nation if she does that, calling her a traitor. It was crazy, and she was very upset by only imagine it. What was she thinking?  
The appearances of the credits were enough to tell them that the movie was over. They both rolled off from the seats and, after dumping everything in a trash can at the end of the room, they left the cinema. Once outside, Lux eyed warily Ezreal, wondering what else he would have under the sleeve, inevitably excited.   
By a gesture of a hand, the guy told her to follow him. Lux nodded and they started walking again. She watched the sky after a few seconds in silence. The afternoon is going to end soon, the sun slowly approaching the Horizon, giving way to the moon. Lux silently questioned herself where they will be going. But for now, she enjoyed the environment and watching the people.  
As time goes by, she noted how the people surrounding the suddenly started to change, everyone starting to look like rich people; all of them going to the same path as the couple. Her mind quickly deducted they were leading to an rich area of the city.  
“Where are we going?” she asked, watching the sight of a big, beautiful carriage. Lux recognized it as a carriage from one of the noblest family in Demacia, just a couple of steps below of them.  
“It’s a surprise” he answered with a complicit smile.   
Lux’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t like surprises at all. That was mostly because almost all of the surprises she’d ever received were completely bad and evil. Especially evil. However, she stopped her paranoid mind with perfect timing when it tried to decipher Ezreal’s plan, trying to find any danger in it. She was sure nothing wrong will happen.  
He raised his hand, offering it to Lux again. She accepted it with a smile, going to his side happily. When they crossed one street to the right, the city was suddenly filled with a sight that only means a thing: money and power. Lux liked the thought of being part of something trivial, just being one of the dozens of people in there, even if that she wasn’t the same ‘kind’ of it right now. It makes her feel normal. Ezreal being there with her makes her feel normal. Not a killer-mage-spy from her country.  
She just keep walking, till Ezrea suddenly stopped, with her almost going out his grab thanks to being lost in thought. Lux recovered herself as fast as possible and smiled shyly. He chuckled a little but he let it go.  
“We’re here,” he said, signaling to something in front of him. Lux followed his finger and what she saw almost made her to fall to her knees. Above from the enormous doors and below of the building name, was written in big, golden words “TONIGHT: SONA BUVELLE LIVE”.   
They were in the city’s theatre, Ars Demacia.  
The light mage managed to hold into Ezreal arm, catching it just in time to avoid falling on the ground. Her mouth was open wide in amazement, her eyes reading the billboard over and over and over… Ezreal laughed loudly, forcing her to come back to the world of the living and blushing horrible, this time being unable to hold back.  
“Oh God, you look like the tomato I ate yesterday,” he mocked her shameless.   
Lux glowed at him, sending invisible daggers to his head. She released her grab and crossed her arms in evident annoyance.   
“Oh common, your face was pretty hilarious” he tried to convince her, without success. “Ok, fine, fine. I’m sorry for picking on you, okay? But you owe me one for what happened in the cinema. Don’t you remember?  
Lux tried really hard to stay angry at him, but he was right. Reluctantly, she undone her angry face and stared at Ezreal blankly. He gave her back the same stare, the two of them having a fight between their eyes, none of them wanting to lose. After a couple of seconds, Lux sighed in defeat and smiled a little.  
“Alright,” she said. “I forgive you, but just this time.”  
Ezreal smiled again and started to search something in his pockets. When he let her to see two tickets to the big show of tonight, Lux seemed to completely forget everything.  
“God, where did you get those?!” She screamed with a high pitched-voice. “I can only dream with those if I sell my kidney!”  
“Let’s just say… I know somebody. He gave it to me,” he answered. Lux gave him a glaze flooded with suspicion, but the sight of the tickets one more time were enough to shut her down.  
She can almost feel her ears trembling with the thought of hear Sona’s music again, only heard it three times in her whole life. One was in the super rare concert that she made long, long time ago in the middle of the street, Lux being lucky to be there. The second time was when she played in one of many important parties between nobles. And the last time was when she played one time in the League when she joined.   
The girl found herself to having the same expectation, no matter the time.  
“I’ve heard that you are ‘The Biggest Fan’ of Sona,” he said, Lux smiled in embarrassment. She made it clear very occasionally “So I thought that this maybe will be a nice present for you.”  
If before she felt bad for not gave nothing to Ezreal, now she felt completely hopeless. He was taking her to a damn Sona concert! How can she possible make up for it?! Nothing! There wasn’t anything in the world to give him!  
“And don’t worry too much about it” he said, like he were reading her thoughts. “You don’t have to give me nothing to make up for it.” Lux frowned.  
“But..!” she tried to speak.  
“I said no,” he interrupted her with a firm tone. Lux pouted at him stubbornly, but nodded reluctantly. “Good. Let’s go in”.  
The theatre had a sort of special entry with a little path, surrounded with big fences and a gate. Inside was adorned with beautiful trees and flowers. The lights that came from light posts danced around all the people, making the place almost magical. Lux’s eyes were moving around, trying to see and remember everything. The only time she visited this place was when she graduated from the Magic Academy. Her parents promised her, if she was able to manage to do it, all of them will hang out to a place at her election. That was one of the two presents she can remember her parents gave her, the other one being her magic staff. Obviously, it wasn’t Sona who was playing in the stage that time, but Lux loved it anyway. Coming back again feels great.  
The guards at the entry quickly allowed the pass to the nobles and rich families but with the difference that they have their own special pathway for them. To the other people, they minutely controlled everyone’s tickets, watching them carefully and making sure that they weren’t fakes. When Lux and Ezreal were done, they finally were allowed to get in.  
The folks were called by a woman who claimed to be its guide, and the one who was taking them where the play would be carried out. Everyone followed her as the light mage’s eyes watched in amazed the foyer, greeting her in a bath of golden color and bright sparkles. Holding up the ceiling, were ten pairs of white columns, combining with the tessellation in that were doing references to the principals arts there: the music and acting. The walls were a perfect combination between white and brown, having big windows that were letting enter the soft light of the sun inside. The staircase that was in the middle of the room leaded to the various saloons, every one of them having different proposes from each other. Lux didn’t remember the theatre like this, it was much better from the last time!  
The woman guided them to the Principal Saloon. That only proved to make Lux’s amazement bigger. The amphitheater was astonishing. Surrounding a circular stage in the middle of the room, were dozens of row of chairs in a semi-circle way, making the room very similar to the foyer and the same time not. Upper, were the expensive seats, already occupied by important people, waiting patiently to everything to be set in place.  
Ezreal whispered in her ear something about find their seats. Lux merely nodded, her glance focused in the dome above of them. It was done almost fully of stained glass window, that showed in it thousands of colors, symbolizing Demacia and its relation with art.  
Lux sat down absently, with her date only glanced at her and smiling, amused by her reaction. The murmurs that were surrounding them stopped almost immediately when the lights in the room faded a little. Lux snapped out of her thoughts and watched with interest the stage. A single light was projected in the middle of it as someone was walked towards the end of it. She quickly recognized it as Sona and her instrument floating in front of her. The environment was filled with expectation as she prepared herself.  
She didn’t make any signal that she was about to start soon. Instead, she just smiled to everyone and started to play her Etwahl. Before the sound can even be registered by Lux’s ears, she closed her eyes. A second later she disconnected to the world.  
In the next one hour, Lux’s mind was filled with her most happy memories.  
………………………………….  
Inevitably, the night was already present as they walked out the theatre. The usual bustling sound was silenced by the moon, washing everyone with its light. Lux was walking alongside Ezreal in a solitary street, the smile that the play left on her never faltered.   
“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you to home?” he asked worriedly. Lux smiled and shook her head.   
“Don’t worry, I can handle it,” she answered kindly.  
He smiled, troubled, but smiled, his silence being the answer. They walked a couple of minutes, enjoying the silence and the sight of Demacia in the night. They watched as everyone closed their stores, to say goodbye to each other and to finish what business they have yet to do. Lux saw in the distance the beginning of her private neighborhood, and slowed down a bit. Ezreal imitated her as well.  
“Thank you, I really enjoyed the date,” she said softly.   
“It’s no big deal, I already told you are my special date!” he said chuckling.   
Lux smiled and a hesitant expression showed in her face seconds later. They stared at each other for five second before Lux leaned slightly to him. Ezreal’s eyes widened to what was going to happen, but his hopes were washed away as Lux only kissed his cheek. However, a little blush in his cheeks can be viewed. She stood straight again and smiled.   
“I’ll see you later, okay? Goodbye” she said and then, she turned around and started to walk away.  
“Wait!” He cried and grabbed her by her wrist.  
Lux stopped and looked at Ezreal, surprised.  
“We will be going out again?” he asked hopefully, his eyes shining.   
Her face went sudden expressionless, watching carefully Ezreal, trying so hardly to find something wrong in him, something that could possible harm her.. Her raw instincts that saved her countless times took control of her. He saw her with confusion at how she changed, but didn’t say anything   
But when she could not find more than friendliness and honesty, she showed her most bright smile, the smile that was hidden years.  
“Of course! Call me wherever you want!” she told him happily.  
Ezreal looked at her foolishly, swearing that for a moment a strange light seemed to surround them. He knew about her special magic, but he didn’t know what it can really do. However, he smiled, don’t giving a damn about it. Lux turned around and started to walk to her house in the middle of the night. She didn’t see the love smile Ezreal gave her before he started to walk again in the opposite direction.  
In a matter of minutes, Ezreal’s absence was noticeable almost painfully. Her normal, little dark world went back to her with the force of thousands tons. She looked at her white roses in her arm, not being aware of them in the whole date thanks to the fun she was having. She smiled dryly, remembering the words he told her when he gave to her, ‘Pureness and innocence’. She was nothing like that, she was pretty sure. But the effort was well received and sealed deeply into her mind.   
Contrary what everyone think, Ezreal maybe was a little right about caring on her safeness. Demacia wasn’t a city that was fully clean of delinquency, the closest one being Piltover, but even they can’t manage to hit zero percent on ratio of delinquency. Ezreal has the right to worry for any possible attempts to anyone trying to do something to her. But so she was someone very dangerous, too. She could handle herself.  
In any case, no one saw her as she approached Crownguard’s mansion, her magic making her invisible. Her glance not in the roses anymore, she only showed herself after being only meters away from the gate of the garden, her spell already undone. The two guards in front of her noticed her, hiding their surprise, and stood completely straight, bowing her deeply as Lux stopped in front of them.  
“Good night, Lady Luxanna,” one of them greeted her with respect, his face showing a little nervousness at the presence of her. “Lady Crownguard told us to tell you that she is waiting for you inside. She said you will know where to find her.”   
She frowned deeply, her senses telling that something wasn’t right.   
“Did she say when I should see her?” she asked, her hands itching.  
“She said that you have to go there as quickly you can,” he answered.  
She stood there for moment thinking and thanked them. They opened up the gate to let her in, and closing it quickly to avoid any problem. Lux walked around the garden, following the stone path illuminated by the fancy lights alongside of it. The path leaded her to the main door, being necessary to walk almost a full minute into the immense garden. However, she deviated from the road, moving away a several steps from the path. She caved a little space in the grass with her bare hands with a little effort and unfolded the roses. Summoning her magic staff, she dropped them carefully in the hole, making sure that none of them was on top between it. After sighing deeply, she wagged her magic staff and the magic started to appear.  
Her light went down, this time being a green, thick light, and delicately surrounded the roses. Lux saw, taking care of her concentration, the plants slowly joining the earth and blooming, the magic making the whole process easier. Sweat started to drop from her chin, but she ignored it. When the roses were finally united with the ground, she stopped, her head hurting a lot. However, at the sight of good job, she knew it was worth it. She watched the roses for some time, thinking about it.   
Lately, she was experimenting with new magic, trying to improve her whole knowledge. The one she used it's called ‘Nature Magic’. Basically, you can control the plants and derivatives, having the chance of make trees appear and even destroy an ecosystem. Lux liked learning, and it wasn’t like she was growing tired of her light magic. She was also interested about in other magic branches, and there were a lot of possibilities. However, it was hard to get it, especially because she didn’t try to get out of her comfort zone. However, it wasn’t like it was too late, not for her.   
Lux came back to the path again, trying to focus in the present. As she stopped her track, the impotent doors from the mansion almost make her to cringe. She didn't want to know what her mother would want to talk with her. Almost every time she wished to talk in privately with her means bad news. It would be the best to go away and wait for tomorrow? Maybe go to the League spend the night there?  
No, that only will do things worse. Mother didn’t teach her to be a coward.  
After gather the enough courage, she scaled the neat stairs and pushed the left door. It opened with an unpleasant chirp that resonated in every corner of the room. Don’t minding the sound, she went in and closed the door, still having the need to run away. The enormous hallway didn’t suit her very well, didn’t liking the emptiness of it; watching with disgust so many space to only being occupied by paintings and solitary plants. She nodded to herself, but sighed.  
After her little excuse to stand there for a couple of seconds, she made her way through the marble floor, her steps making the same example as the door. The entry of vestibule was in form of a big arc of golden stone and purple curtains, she didn’t like it either. Putting it aside, the place was completely silent upon her arrival; the only thing that can be heard was the sparkling fireplace in the right side.  
Passing by all the expensive things, such like a sofa made of cloth of high quality, or the carpet of bear skin (she hated that one), the girl started to climb without any real effort one of the two giant white stairs that were in the bottom. She didn’t want to reach the end, but she did it anyways, to her unhappiness. Just as the beginning, a great hall was there, dozens of doors connecting with it. Lux turned to her right and walked till her mother’s room. Watching the doors as the way to one of the worst moments in her life that was to come, Lux knocked two times, waiting patiently for the response. Seconds later, a quietly “Come in” was heard.  
The girl grabbed the golden knob and turned it, the door opening easily and was pushed by her force. Lilia Crownguard was sat down the chair of her desk, Lux noticing that she was wearing her glasses without even seeing her straight to her eyes. The woman didn’t make any visible move that she was aware of Lux as the mage approached, but the blonde knew that her mother's almost non-existent elderly face twitched a bit. Lilia twirled around just a little, her brown hair falling like a waterfall in her back and staring to her daughter’s blank expression.  
She smiled, Lux felt sick.   
“Hello, my girl,” she greeted with an attempt of a lovely voice, Lux repressing the need of scowling. “How are you been?”  
“I’m fine, mother,” she answered with fake respect, a hint of stern in her voice. If Lilia noticed it, she didn’t say anything. Lux was amazing hiding it, anyway. “The guards told me you want to talk with me.”  
“Ah, yes,” she said. She then stood from the chair and grabbed something in her hands. The blonde recognized it as her familiar album of photos. What the hell? “I was just remembering the old times. Come here, Lux. Sit down with me,” she almost ordered, walking to her bed.  
Lux silently followed her, her mind racing up and down. Something was wrong, really wrong. Her mother was actually smiling to her and acting casually. She never does that, she strictly taught her to be the opposite of how she was behaving right now!  
“Here,” the woman said, moving a couple of pages and showing her one of the old photos of it. Lux picked it and figured out that it was her and Garen, the two of them in holidays in the Beach. Inevitably, Lux smiled, remembering those happy times when she was still innocent. She remembered to destroy her brother’s sand castle because he said something mean to her. “You two seemed so happy… The time goes by so fast…” she rambled.  
Lux went wary again, her demeanor changing drastically one more time. She putted back the photo and stared her mother.  
“Mother, what’s the meaning of this?” she asked, straight to the point.  
Then, she saw the woman close her eyes for a moment. Three seconds filled with tension later, she spoke.  
“I have heard that you left home for… quite a while,” she said, not really answering and watching her orange dress with a disapproving gaze, still on the blonde’s body. Lux’s eyes widened in shock. How did she know? Did she was tracking her? She couldn’t just guess just looking at her dress. “You don’t have to explain anything, I already know.”  
“How?” she almost demanded, her voice rising slightly. “How did you know? I never told anyone.”  
“I’m your mother,” she simply said with an obvious expression in her eyes, Lux didn’t like it. “It’s my job to take care of you.”  
Lux rolled off the bed and stand up, her back facing the woman instead of her face. She then started to count to ten mentally, trying to contain her anger. If a mother’s job is to look out her child, then she wasn't her mother. She never does that.  
Lilia closed the album and did the same, but with a disturbing calm expression.  
“Please answer my question, mother,” the girl said, this time turning around and watching her.  
Lilia seemed suddenly defeated.  
“I… asked The King to send Quinn to watch over you for me. I had my suspicions,” Lilia told her, her daughter receiving the information and surprising standing calm, but her mind being chaotic. “And I wasn't wrong. You left home at midday to meet… your date.”  
Lux’s eyebrows frowned, puzzled. Why, having a lot of people to do the job, they send Quinn? She was such an important spy for Demacia, too. And again, what the hell The King does have to do with her?   
“Obviating the point that you were spying on me,” she hissed crudely, making her mother frown her lips, “That doesn’t make any sense,” she pointed out, her head hurting as she tried to analyze the situation. “What does The King have to do with this?”  
As the words left her mouth, the woman’s demeanor seemed to look worst.  
“I never have told you, actually…” she murmured almost to herself, but the blonde heard her. “… That doesn’t matters right now. In any case, your meetings with this guy Ezreal are now over. You aren’t seeing him again”.  
Lux repressed an exclamation of shock and disbelief, her eyes extremely wide about her mother’s words.  
“Yes, IT matters to me, mother,” she contradicted. “And why, in the name of God, should I listen to you…?” she accused not caring to hide the angriness in her voice anymore.  
Lilia’s eyes narrowed. She approached one step closer, her glance filled with contained fury.  
“Don’t dare to talk me like that again, young lady,” she said sternly. Lux wasn’t affected a single bit. “What I’m doing is the best for you! It’s the best for everyone!”  
“And would you be so kind to tell me why this is the best for me? And everyone?”  
Lilia seemed to be taken aback for a moment. Without saying anything, she sat down again in her bed, looking some time to prepare her words. Her daughter saw her expectantly.   
“It… happened long time ago,” she started slowly. She stopped again, Lux almost screaming at her to keep on, but started to spoke again.” After the day I give you birth, The King came personally to congratulate your father and me,” she recited. Lux’s eyebrow rising. The damn problem was so big? “He… made a private surprise party for us after a month, only attending people of extreme trust. We were celebrating your arrival to life, and… your gift.” Behold that, the mage stiffened. She didn’t like how this was going. “Coming closer to the end of the meeting, he went up to the stage and surprised every single person there with his next words.”  
At this moment, the woman was a bunch of nerves, her hands getting even with the blankets of the bed, trying to relieve some nervousness.   
“…Mother, what he said?” Lux asked slowly.  
Lilia looked into her eyes. Lux froze to the sight. Pain and sorrow, a couple of feelings that she thought never would see in her mother, were now exploding in her face.  
“He said that his gift to our family and you was a… marriage arrangement. At the age of twenty one, you were going to marry his son, Jarvan”.  
Lux’s body didn’t move, not a second later, not two more. She just stood here, her glance not really noticing her mother anymore, not even focusing in nothing. For a moment, she just felt nothing, emptiness, a void inside of her. It was one of the most horrible things she ever felt in her life. It consumed her completely.   
This was it, right? The last thing her parents have yet to do to her, to completely ruin her.   
Her body started to tremble.  
“Lux…”  
“No.” she interrupted her, her voice almost unnatural of the rage and sadness she was feeling right now. “I… don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hear it anymore. I don’t want to hear you anymore”.   
She can’t believe it, she really can’t. But it was happening.  
“We didn’t have another choice,” her mother tried to explain herself to her daughter for the first time of her life. Lux shook her head, her face starting to fall apart, with tears rolling down her cheeks.   
“Yes, YOU HAD another damn choice!” she screamed to full force right into her face. Lilia sad expression was quickly engulfed by one of angriness, making her to rush to Lux’s front and threaten with slap. She stopped in midair at the sight of two pair of eyes filled with pure hatred that her daughter was giving to her. It was an instant, an instant in that she felt fear, noticing how the room was also starting to tremble, the lights blinking and the objects starting to swing slightly.  
The room was suddenly filled with an overwhelming energy.   
“Go on, do it. Beat up your little daughter, just like you usually do,” she saw her mother dubitative face and smiled dryly. “What? Oh, right, I’m not a harmless child anymore. You’re just a coward, like father. Abusing of a little, innocent child.”  
Lux didn’t know why, but shewaited a second to her mother to respond. To say something, anything to comfort her, anything that showed her that she regretted it. That she regretted to have destroyed her daughter’s life. But no, she only saw pain for the situation, nothing deeper.  
The only thing she could think of was to flee to the place that was still secure in that hell, her room. The hallways never were so long and annoying, but she finally reached her destiny. The door, unlike the others, didn’t have a keyhole, it only opened by a wag from her wrist. She made the loudest possible sound closing it down.  
Not satisfied by this, she summoned her staff and, in an act of fury, she recited every defensive spell in her head. Shining magic, runes and new walls appeared, surrounding everything and locking her away from the world. Her right hand was suddenly empty, her staff forgotten in the floor. She ran to her bedside table, grabbing harshly the picture frame and took out the piece of paper in it. Her hands trembling, she watched it deeply.  
In the photo were her mother, father and she, the three of them smiling. She stared at it before magic started to burn it, making holes in her parents’ head. A second later, it only was merely dust in the floor. She climbed her bed.  
Then, Lux started to cry, sobs of pain coming out from her throat, not seeming to stopping anytime soon.   
……………………………………………………………….  
Lux woke up in the middle of the night, her eyes swollen by the now dry tears in her face. Blinking a couple of times, she turned her head to the door, her magic informing her that her mother tried to enter the room, without any success. Her tired face contemplated the idea to lie down again and sleep forever, but her mind refused to do it. She sat down in the bed, watching nothing in particular.   
She had enough of her parents and Demacia. She was very tired of the same thing happening over and over. What had her parents did for her? Nothing. What had Demacia did for her? Nothing. So what was she doing there? Wasting her life for… nothing? She felt sorry for all the people, but it wasn’t like the country would be in danger if she wasn’t there. She was tired of being everybody's fool, the one of you look for when you have a problem, and the one who you forgot when everything is solved.  
The movie she saw yesterday with Ezreal came back to her mind. ‘The lovers ran away in order to be happy’. Lux closed her eyes slowly. Thinking it for a couple of minutes… The answer is obvious, isn't it? Before completely insane, now convenient.  
Her eyes opened up, something in them changed for good. She was no longer tired; she felt a rush of energy and expectation in her body, forcing her to stand up! Lux didn’t give a second glance to her undone bed, not really caring right now. She unlocked the bathroom and walked in, focusing in the fancy mirror in the white wall. Her face was a shame, her make-up completely messed up. She didn’t know how, but the make-up managed to form stains along her whole face. Her lipstick was also deformed. She didn’t even use that much!   
Sighing, she washed up her face, the remains quickly leaving by the drain. Picking up the towel to her side, she dried her face. The towel ended a little dirty because she didn’t clean her face very well, but it wasn’t big deal. By the end of the day, it will be replaced by a new one. She then watched herself in the mirror, an honest smile in it. There wasn’t a new Lux, it was a Lux that just broke the shell her life forced her to hide in.   
The girl washed her teeth before getting a deserved shower. It took her a long hour to finish, washing two times her hair and soaping slowly her body, doing it carefully and gradually. After half an hour drying her body and applying creams to her skin, she got out of the bathroom, her steps guiding her towards the closet, only wearing two towels. One on her body and the other in her hair, wrapping it up.  
Her closet was, actually, a room. An immense room of the size of ten square meters. There, she had everything a girl could dream of. Dresses, pants, shoes, heels, shirts, jackets, hats, trinkets… She even had an extreme amount of make-up to EVERY part of the body. Everything was accommodated in shelves, open closets, coat hangers, and even a little deposit at the end, storing old-fashioned clothes. At first, she was delighted when her parents gave it to her when she was a kid in her birthday, but if you ask her now, she would say that was completely unnecessary, part thinking that was ridiculous, and part knowing that her parents were trying to buy her with gifts. But it was there, anyways, and she was going to give it a use.  
Today, she was feeling different. She passed by the cheerful clothes, ignoring everything she would usually dress, and started to look deeper in the giant mass of duds. She putted her arm inside, looking for something to wear, and she hummed happily at the sight of a dark, short dress that she even didn’t have a memory of it. Lux grabbed and stared the closest mirror, the dress superimposed on her. Oh, she really liked it.   
Taking out panties and one bra, she rushed to the dresser (yes, she had one), and dressed quickly. Now was the time to find a pair of heels. She didn’t waste too much time thinking. She picked up two black heels from one of the shelves and putted them in her feet. Watching her reflection in the mirror, she decided it was time to make-up. The place designed for it was in one of the corner of the room. Every cream, dust, eyeliner, lipstick was located in a giant make-up desk, everything accommodated like an organ. If Lux wishes, she could extend it to sides, making it even bigger.  
She analyzed herself in the mirror and grabbed a light purple lipstick to match his outfit. Lipstick down, she picked up black eyeliner, putting some in her eyes carefully. Done with that, she saw herself again, shaking her head. Her skin isn't helping her out, being brilliant and a little tanned. She summoned her staff and waved it a little, making her skin a little paler. She tried again with the mirror, this time her hair catching her attention. Her hands caught it and made of it a pigtail, but making it to go to her right side. She smiled, now she looks like a real gothic girl!  
Exiting the closet, she putted her hands in her hips, with a smile that differed greatly with her choice of clothes. She saw one of the windows of the room, having to let light into the room the outside part was however completely dark.  
“Oh, right. The spells,” she remembered.  
She focused in the sensation of the magic staff in her hand and started first with the ‘extra walls’. The almost imperceptible wall surrounding the room started to sink in the floor, vanishing as she talked in Latin. Then, the runes followed. These were harder to remove. She had to walk around all the room, her hand touching key points and saying the right words at the same time in order to erase them. She had to be especially careful because, if she fails doing it, the whole house could explode. The last was her magic, but the difference that it was the light itself. It wasn’t like the other two defenses because, when she used her magic to manage the spells, the first one was raw magic in primitive state. It took her an hour to absorb it, but she couldn’t care less. She appreciated the distraction.  
The room finally connected to the rest of the world, the protective layer around her vanished. She walked and looked across the window. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun shining more than ever and the birds singing cheerfully. She could even saw glimpses of the city far away. Then, she made another important decision. She wasn’t marrying Jarvan. Actually, she wasn't taking any orders Demacia or anyone else given to her anymore. She had enough. And it would be the best to start as fast as possible.  
Going to her desk, she sat down and picked a pen and some ink. She opened up one drawer and took out paper and an unfolded letter. Then, she started to write first in the back of the letter.  
“To: Dante Brievare Gleyoni Buffardersi,” she recited as she write. “Founder’s Office, League of Legends.”  
Maybe writing to the very founder wasn’t the best idea, but she was doing because she had the need to let him know what she would do. Now was the turn of the paper. She didn’t exaggerated writing, she just explained what she was going to do and why. It was just an announcement, making it clear that she was doing it with or without his approval.   
That last part felt glorious, damn.  
She finished it, doubled it and putted it into the letter. She closed it with a little of her saliva and united it with one random stamp in the border. That should be enough. Focusing this time in her magic, light started to surround the letter and did make it disappear. When the time's right, the letter will be send automatically to the Summoner.   
Now it was time to go downstairs and greet her family.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time here, so please be patient.


End file.
